Not Your Time to Cry, Lu
by ramyoon
Summary: Luhan yang masih teringat dengan masa lalunya dan inilah cara Sehun membuatnya melupakan hal bodoh itu


Not Your Time To Cry, Lu.

Luhan, Sehun

.

.

Luhan putus cinta dan masih teringat dengan masa lalunya. Dan inilah cara Sehun menghiburnya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang aku tidak suka dari sifat yang bernaung dalam tubuhku adalah cemburu. Perasaan kehilangan karena terlalu merasa memiliki, otak yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, telinga yang seakan tuli dan emosi yang selalu cepat terbakar membuat keadaan dapat menjadi buruk atau malah semakin buruk. Seharusnya sebagai teman yang baik, ketika temannya mendapat kebahagaiaan ia turut bahagia tanpa pamrih bukan? Aku tidak iri dengan kebahagaian mereka, hanya saja aku tidak suka di saat aku membutuhkan tempat untuk berbagi atau setidaknya duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran atau tempat makan tapi ternyata aku hanya sendiri.

Pada intinya, aku tidak suka sendiri. Lebih baik tidak memasukkan makanan apapun daripada harus makan dengan bangku kosong di hadapanku. Atau malah lebih baik tidur satu hari penuh tanpa terusik apapun dari pada bangun tanpa siapapun.

Itu yang terjadi padaku setelah hubunganku dengan kekasihku berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau dihitung dengan benar, ini sudah masuk bulan ke 7 aku dan Kekasihku berpisah. Tiga tahun terbiasa dengan keberadaan dirinya yang senantiasa mendengarkanku atau paling tidak membuatku tidak merasa sendiri walaupun pada kenyataannya di hadapanku kosong membuatku kadang merasa sendiri setelah berpisah dengannya.

_Kita jadi teman saja ya._

_Oh, Ok baiklah._

_Setelah itu aku kira akan terjadi pertumpahan air mata yang menyebalkan, membuat susah bernafas dan suara yang tiba-tiba berubah sengau. Seharusnya sih terjadi seperti itu, tapi ternyata di luar dugaanku. Ternyata di balik perasaanku yang sensitiv dan perasa, aku ini punya hati seperti batu ya. _

_Tidak ada air mata. Hanya saja aku jadi sulit tidur malam itu. Menyatakan perasaan dulu lewat pesan singkat sekarang memutuskan hubungan juga melalui pesan singkat. Aku ini berharga atau tidak sih? Mendapatkan satu kekasih saja sangat menyulitkan sekarang setelah mendapatkannya dan menjalani hubungan nyaris tiga tahun dia malah memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Walaupun sedih, aku juga masih punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi menururtku. Rasanya kurang etis saja kalau tiba-tiba aku menangis seharian sambil menelponnya dan mengatakan aku masih terlalu mencintainya. _

_Ok, Lihat sisi baiknya._

_Aku tidak akan lagi..._

_Sebentar ,_

_Sisi baik dari mana? _

_Lama-lama aku letih sendiri memikirkan dari mana sisi baik saat ini. Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan mulai berusaha tidur berharap apapun yang terjadi malam ini hanya sebuah gurauan malam hari yang akan berubah baik-baik saja saat pagi hari nanti. Lagu apapun yang ku dengar sekarang seperti tidak bernada sama sekali. Mereka hanya terlihat seperti orang yang berlari begitu saja di hadapanku. _

_Oh ayolah, apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang huh? Kalau memang sedih atau merasa kehilangan mengapa tidak menangis saja? Mengapa harus merasa tidak enak hati, seperti perasaan ingin marah dan menangis secara bersamaan tapi di saat yang salah. _

_Aku ini, kenapa?_

Betapapun kosongnya sebuah rumah, kau pasti bisa menemukan kebisingan di sana. Entah dari mana sumber suara itu, tapi kau tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri. Berbeda jauh saat kau pergi dari rumah, semua terasa berbeda malah terkadang kau akan merasa sendirian meskipun keadaan sekitarmu terlalu berisik.

Berulang kali aku berpikir untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku pada mantan kekasihku dulu. Paling tidak aku punya sebuah tempat untuk membagi semuanya. Tapi pada akhirnya yang terjadi hanya niat yang tetap menjadi wacana belaka dan tidak tau kapan akan teralisasi. Satu lagi sifat yang tidak aku suka dari tubuhku, takut mencoba.

_Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku mengganggunya? Lalu dia akan marah padaku dan kita akan bertengkar. _

"Hyung," Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiranku tentang masa lalu yang benar-benar tidak ingin aku ingat.

"Kau, ada apa?" Sehun-iya, orang yang tadi memanggilku itu Sehun adik tingkatku sekaligus teman sekamarku di asrama ini.

"Masih teringat dengan gadis itu?" Tidak ada kata yang bisa aku lontarkan untuk memberikan Sehun jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tanpa aku jawab pun ia sudah bisa menebaknya aku masih memikirkan gadis itu.

"Kau tau hyung," sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurku ia menatapku dan membaringkan tubuhnya, " kau itu tampan, ah bukan manis. Maksudku-"

Pluk!

Sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Apa-apaan dia mengatakan aku ini manis?!

Aku ini pria, laki-laki sejati! Mana bisa dikatakan manis seperti itu?!

Meskipun dari sisi manapun aku akui memang Sehun lebih baik dariku, wajahnya, postur tubuhnya tapi tidak dengan sifat manjanya yang melebih sepupu perempuanku.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau ini memang manis kan?! Kalau kau perempuan aku juga sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Aku masih normal Sehun." Kekehannya terdengar di telingaku lengkap dengan ekspresi senangnya-mulut yang terbuka karena tertawa dan jangan lupa mata sipitnya yang melengkung mendengar jawabanku.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku juga masih normal." Jawabnya dengan raut wajahnya yang menjengkelkan.

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan aku ini manis hah?! Mau menjadikanku kekasih segala?!" Tambahku tidak terima.

"Maksudku dengan modal wajahmu dan ke'normal'anmu masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang bisa beruntung memulihkan lukamu."

Memulihkan luka?

Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru aku kenal menyembuhkan luka yang bahkan sepertinya sudah meradang ini? Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin jika aku bisa memulihkan diriku sendiri, ya tidak yakin selama bayang-bayang gadis itu masih berjalan di depan mataku.

"Hyung," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar merendah dan serius.

Aku hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah seakan berkata 'apa' padanya. Ia tidak menjawab lalu mendekatkan badannya ke arahku. Mau apa anak ini?! Astaga apa kata-kataku tadi kurang jelas kalau aku ini masih normal?!

Apa yang akan orang lain katakan ah bukan maksudnya anak-anak yang lain seperti Jongin yang notabennya adalah pria dengan otak 'No Children' itu juga melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?!

Atau mungkin Minseok yang pasti akan menertawakan aku sepanjang hari.

Ah! Jangan lupakan pasangan penggosip Baekhyun-Jongdae dan teman mereka yang gemar tertawa Chanyeol jika melihat ini semua. Aku jamin, satu fakultas atau bahkan satu universitas akan tahu!

"Kau mau apa Sehun?" Tanyaku sambil menggerakkan badanku mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"Hyung, Lu Han Hyung aku hanya,"

"Hanya apa?! Kau mau apa?!" tanyaku tidak sabar karena Sekarang aku sudah menabrak tembok yang artinya aku sudah sampai di ujung tempat tidur sementara Sehun-dengan wajahnya yang argh! Semakin mendekat ke arahku.

"Sehun, berhenti. Katakan saja kau mau apa?!" kataku sambil menahan laju tubuhnya. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku sendu, pipi yang menggembung dan oh astaga Oh Sehun dia menggunakan wajah imutnya untuk menatapku.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah semakin mendekat ke arahku! Meskipun aku berhasil menahan badannya tapi wajahnya semakin mendekatiku bahkan aku sudah bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, "Aku mau bubble tea, temani aku ya!"

Apa?!

Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!

Anak ini-minta-bubble-tea?!

"APA?! BUBBLE TEA?!" teriakku tidak percaya dengan ulah anak yang usianya berbeda 2 tahun dariku ini.

Dia hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum manis. Aku ini pria normal jadi tidak akan tergoda dengan senyumnya, tapi aku yakin kalau dengan senyumannya yang seperti ini dia bisa meluluhkan banyak gadis nantinya.

"Mau kan? Ayolah daripada kau terus memikirkan orang yang belum tentu memikirkan perasaanmu hyung, lebih baik ikut aku."

Memikirkan yang belum tentu memikirkanku. Mengapa kata-kata Sehun walau sedikit tapi selalu berhasil masuk ke dalam hati dan pikiranku.

"Ok! Aku juga sudah lama tidak kencan denganmu."Kataku sambil tersenyum genit ke arahnya.

"IH!"

.

.

"Hyung, aku serius dengan kata-kataku." Sehun membuka suara pertama kali saat kami sedang menikmati bubble tea sore itu.

"Kata-kata yang mana? Menjadikanku kekasihmu? Aku tidak mau."

"Bukan yang itu. Tentang memulihkan lukamu. Aku lihat teman perempuanmu banyak pasti ada salah satu diantara mereka yang bisa memulihkan lukamu. Sudah hyung jangan terlalu memikirkan gadis itu." Hari ini aku lupa berdoa ya? Mengapa sepertinya ada roh lain yang bersemayam di tubuh Sehun sehingga kata-katanya menjadi bermakna begitu?

"Kau kemasukan roh dari mana bisa berkata begitu?" tanyaku yang sukses membuatnya tersedak.

"Yak huk!Huk! Hyung kau ini aish!" Sehun membersihkan dirinya dari tetesan bubble tea yang tadi sempat menyembur sedikit keluar saat ia tersedak.

"Tumben sekali bicaramu benar. Aku kan jadi heran." Jawabku sambil meminum bubble teaku dengan sesekali tersenyum melihat Sehun.

Ah pernahkah aku mengatakan kalau aku begitu menyayangi manusia di depanku ini? Bahkan aku berharap ia benar-benar adikku seperti yang orang lain katakan tentang kami. Tingkahnya benar-benar lucu menggemaskan. Semarah apapun aku padanya pasti akan mudah melupakannya hanya dengan melihatnya melakukan tindakan konyol.

"Iya aku kemasukan roh avatar aang makanya aku jadi bijak." Dengusnya.

Walau ia mendengus kesal, wajahnya adik kecilku ini tetap lucu ^^

"Sudahlah hyung! Aku serius. Lupakan, ah bukan aku tidak akan memaksamu melupakan gadis itu karena ia sudah menjadi masa lalumu. Chanyeol hyung bilang masa lalu tidak akan bisa di hilangkan atau dilupakan dengan mudah tapi itu akan selalu melekat padamu seperti tanda lahir. Aku pikir juga begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terus menerus merenungi dan menyesali apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku tahu mencari seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai seperti gadis itu akan sulit karena pasti dimatamu hanya gadis itu yang terbaik. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba membuka dirimu untuk orang lain hyung." Setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang panjang itu ia meminum lagi bubble teanya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya Hun-"

"Belum! Kau belum mencoba sekuat tenagamu. Kau hanya berusaha hidup tanpa gadis itu kau belum berusaha memulihkan hatimu." Sanggah Sehun sebelum aku selesai dengan kata-kataku.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara selain hembusan nafas kami dan tentu saja bunyi bubble tea yang kami minum.

Berusaha hidup tanpa gadis itu.

Kurasa Sehun sekali lagi sudah memukulku telak, benar-benar mengenai hatiku. Selama ini aku hanya berusaha melepas kebiasaanku tentang bergantung akan kehadiran gadis itu, bukan berusaha memulihkan hatiku. Sejenak aku bisa melupakannya lalu setelah itu aku akan teringat lagi dan sudah pasti aku akan menangis.

Dan akan terus seperti itu sampai seseorang datang dan menghiburku.

Orang itu pasti anak di depanku ini, Sehun.

"Hyung, kalau gadis di dunia ini belum bisa menutupi lukamu, bukan menyembuhkan lukamu setidaknya biarkan aku yang menyembunyikannya untukmu." Kalimat Sehun membuatku menatapnya. Ia terlebih dahulu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapnya, seakan mengatakan 'ku mohon' padaku.

Mungkin aku memang seseorang yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku hanya seonggok daging yang terbodohi oleh cinta, begitu memuja sehingga membutakan panca inderaku.

"Aku takut Sehun. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti saat bersama gadis itu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani menatap laki-laki yang sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri itu. Berusaha menahan tangisku yang entah sejak kapan mengubahku menjadi pria lemah, bahkan dihadapan anak ini.

"Jangan takut hyung. Kau hanya perlu mencobanya. Ada aku yang akan membantumu, Minseok hyung, Yi Fan hyung, Jumyoon hyung, Lay hyung, Jongdae hyung, baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Kyungsoo hyung dan Jongin juga akan membantumu." Aku benar-benar ingin menarik Sehun ke arahku, memeluknya sekuat tenagaku.

"Aku menyayangimu hyung, sebagai seseorang yang aku sayangi seperti saudara sendiri aku tidak mau kau terus menerus terkubur dalam lukamu. Cobalah terbuka hyung, aku akan menutupi lukamu seperti perban yang menutupi luka di lututmu." Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dengan di akhiri senyumnya yang lucu dan menggemaskan karena mata sipitnya yang melengkung.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak mencobanya?! Aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar mengatakan aku butuh teman cerita pada orang-orang di sekitarku. Terlalu malas untukku mendengar ocehan mereka tentang bagaimana seharusnya aku bertindak, move on dan melupakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Lalu, kalau aku berhasil melupakannya apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

Aku, tidak suka sendiri.

Tapi aku punya Sehun.

Aku punya mereka yang ada untukku. Paling tidak saat yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya aku punya anak laki-laki di hadapanku ini. Adik kecil yang paling aku sayang diantara yang lainnya. Senyumnya yang lucu membuatku ingin selalu melihatnya setiap hari. Tingkahnya yang menggemaskan seperti anak kecil, sifat manjanya yang melebihi anak perempuan sekalipun dan sifat dewasanya yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di dalam tubuh Oh Sehun, membuatku percaya aku harus berani mencoba. Bukan hanya mencoba tapi percaya.

Aku, tidak sendiri.

Aku, punya Sehun sebagai perbanku dan begitupun aku.

"Terima kasih Hunnie!"

"Sama-sama Hannie! Aku sayang dirimu hyung!"


End file.
